Sempre Com Você
by oinani
Summary: Depois da chegada a Londres, Susan está confusa e não consegue deixar de pensar em Caspian. Os seus irmãos dizem-lhe para avançar com a sua vida mas ela não consegue esquecer Caspian por mais que tente.
1. A chegada

Hoje fazem exactamente 2 meses. 2 meses desde a nossa partida de Nárnia e em consequência a nossa chegada a casa. Desde que tínhamos voltado, eu tinha feito amigas.

Lá conheci um rapaz, um rapaz telmarino que agora é rei, um rapaz chamado Caspian.

Passamos pouco tempo juntos porque havia sempre muitos problemas para resolver, mas acabamos por nos apaixonar, mas agora dói, dói muito. Não consigo aceitar o facto de que nunca mais vou ter a oportunidade de o ver, de estar perto dele, de ouvir aquele sotaque espanhol, de sentir aquele cheiro tão característico dele, aquele calor.

Acordei. Tinha quase a certeza que tinha sonhado com ele outra vez porque tinha os olhos mergulhados em lágrimas. Desde a nossa chegada que não conseguia dormir direito.

Levantei-me e olhei para o espelho. Via uma rapariga muito magra, estava pálida, com olheiras e com um ar de quem não dormia há dias.

Algo mudara em mim, sentia-me incompleta, vazia.

Desci as escadas e dirigi-me à cozinha onde Len (nome afectivo que chamávamos à nossa mãe) tinha preparado o pequeno-almoço, ela estava do outro lado da cozinha olhando para mim com cara de preocupação. Entretanto desceram os meus irmãos, Peter, seguido por Lucy e mais tarde Edmund.

Os dois juntaram-se a mim na mesa, mas Peter ficou a falar com Len. Tudo o que eu ouvia eram uns sussurros e uns olhares rápidos dirigidos a mim, ignorei-os.

Depois da escola, sentei-me a ler, pensara que me iria distrair, o livro era sobre um amor proibido, entre Rob e Elly, as personagens principais, e todas as suas peripécias até ficarem juntos.

Senti uma movimentação súbita de ar, e, antes que desse por ela, Peter já se encontrava a meu lado, em pé, direito com uma expressão inquebrável.

-Susan ..

-Diz Peter.

-Quando é que vais parar de fazer isto?

-Isto o quê?

E então ele explodiu e falou como nunca o tinha visto falar.

-Pára de ter pena de ti própria, tu já sabias que não ias ter nada com ele, não te vale de nada e apenas te magoas , às tantas ele já te esqueceu, já avançou com a vida dele, e tu, tu continuas presa a ele. É só uma paixão tola, avança, esquece-o.

Fiquei perplexa, magoada. Como é que ele poderia ter dito tais coisas?

Fiquei um segundo sem reacção, mas no momento seguinte já estava de pé, a afastar-me da sala. Sentia a fúria a gerar-se em mim a cada passo.

Por fim deixei tudo sair quando as lágrimas começaram a cair-me. Nunca pensara aquilo de Peter, não dele.

Abri os olhos, hoje não mostrava sinais que tinha chorado, mas tinha dormido pouco.  
Vesti-me, desci as escadas num ápice, peguei na sacola, comi alguma coisa pelo caminho e saí. Não tinha esperado por ninguém, não importava.

Lembro-me de todas as disciplinas que tinha tido, exepto História. Nessa disciplina só me lembrava de metade da aula, devia ter adormecido.

Fui ter com as minhas amigas que mantinham uma conversa animada, embora não me pusessem de parte não entrava tanto na conversa como elas as três.

Claire tinha os olhos escuros, cor de framboesa, uma cara com um aspecto selvagem, e os cabelos pretos indomáveis presos por uma fita, sempre com um caracol ou outro a fugir.

Considerada uma das raparigas mais bonitas da escola, Elizabeth tinha sempre algum moço atrás dela, embora ela fosse demasiado honesta para reconhecer a sua beleza. Tinha os olhos castanhos-claros, cor de mel, e o cabelo loiro, liso, que ela usava para fazer tranças.

Miriam tinha olhos verdes-água, e o cabelo castanho-claro meio ondulado, embora fosse menos selvagem do que o de Claire. A sua cara tinha um aspecto muito dócil, mas ao mesmo tempo severo.

Eu queria muito contar-lhes o que se tinha passado, mas ao falar-lhes de Caspian teria evidentemente de falar-lhes de Nárnia e isso estava fora de questão. Claro que elas tinham comentado que eu estava estranha, mas eu dizia sempre que andava com problemas em dormir.

As aulas terminaram e eu decidi ir nadar à piscina, talvez, talvez me libertasse um pouco o espírito.

Enganara-me. Ao nadar, em vez de sentir a liberdade que antes sentira, sentia-me presa, mais presa do que nunca.

Saí daquele lugar. Cheguei a casa e Peter encontrava-se à entrada, como se estivesse à minha espera.

-Susan, eu…

Virei-lhe as costas. Como é que ele acreditava que eu lhe proferisse o que quer que fosse depois daquilo que ele me tinha dito?

Contrariamente ao que eu pensava, ele não me seguiu. "Se calhar deve ter desistido", e engoli em seco.

A minha cabeça achava-se numa confusão. Tudo concentrado. O ódio e a mágoa criados pelas palavras que Peter me tinha dirigido, a confusão gerada por aquilo que senti quando estava a nadar, e claro, o sentimento mais profundo de todos, a consciência da perda de Caspian.

Dei voltas e voltas. Não sabia o que fazer, estava em pânico total. Então decidi acalmar-me. Fui ao espelho ver qual era o meu aspecto. Era horrendo. Os olhos estavam mais escuros, a cara mais pálida do que o normal, e eu encontrava-me magra, muito magra. Aquela não parecia eu.

Deitei-me na cama e fechei os olhos. Ainda nem tinha jantado, mas também não queria enfrentar Peter nem os olhares acusadores do resto da família.

* * *

**oi pessoas**

**esta é a primeira vez que publico a minha fanfiction, por isso estou um pouco receosa quanto à reação dos leitores x)  
espero que tenham gostado e reviews são muito bem vindas :D**


	2. Sonhos

Antes de ter qualquer reacção, já estava a gritar. Tinha acordado a gritar, ao mesmo tempo que jorravam lágrimas dos meus olhos. Len entrou no quarto precipitadamente, preocupada comigo. Abraçou-me e tentou-me acalmar, limpando-me as lágrimas, mas elas pareciam intermináveis, pois imediatamente a seguir eram substituídas por outras.

Lucy também me veio consolar, agradeci às duas e disse que estava bem e que fora apenas um pesadelo. Len despediu-se de nós e saiu, mas Lucy permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

-Susan- Fez uma pausa, hesitante - tens a certeza que foi apenas um pesadelo? Tens a certeza que não tem nada a ver com o Caspian?

-Sim Lu - Menti.

Não voltei a dormir. Mal toquei no pequeno-almoço e voltei para as aulas. Ultimamente andava com cada vez menos apetite.  
A semana passou a voar, e antes que desse por ela, já era sábado. Voltara a falar com Peter, embora pouco. Encontrava-me sentada a ler.  
-Susan- disse Peter.

-Sim.

-Sabes aquele meu amigo, o Will?

-Sim, que tem?

-Ele, hum. – hesitou- ele está interessado em ti.

Fiquei sem palavras. Não acreditava nele. Senti o sangue a descer-me à face. Normalmente um rapaz como Will, tão popular preferia Elizabeth.

-Hum.- Clareei a voz- Tens a certeza?

-Claro.

-Ele está bem? Quem iria querer-me a mim quando pode ter a Elizabeth? – a minha voz não soava como inveja, mas sim como um facto.

-É claro que está bem. Ele não está interessado nela, mas sim em ti.- ele mostrava uma expressão serena, demasiado serena até, mas compreendia, Will era bastante amigo dele, alto, bem constituído, com os olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro aos caracóis, era a perdição das raparigas.

-Isso passa-lhe. - respondi secamente.

Estava prestes a entrar no universo do meu livro até que Pete me voltou a falar:

-Ele gosta mesmo de ti Susan. Nunca o vi assim com ninguém. Até acho estranho nunca teres reparado, tu passas por ele e ele lança-te olhares profundos, apaixonados. Toda a gente repara, até as tuas amigas já notaram, não passa despercebido a ninguém. – se elas notaram alguma coisa não me tinham dito . Corei, mas deixei-o prosseguir – Tudo começou desde que voltamos, ele viu-te no estado em que está..estavas e perguntou-me todo preocupado o que se passava contigo, acho que foi a partir daí que ele começou a desenvolver isso por ti, bem, se não foi aí que ele os começou a desenvolver, foi aí em que os começou a mostrar. Susan, tu sabes muito bem que ele pode ter quem quer, mas ele escolheu-te a ti.

-E isso obriga-me a escolhê-lo?

-Nunca disse isso, só estou a sublinhar o facto de ele te ter preferido a ti, no meio de tantas outras.

-Mas de qualquer maneira, porque é que não veio ele falar comigo?

-Eu só te estou a dizer isto para completar o que disse no outro dia, tu podes avançar com a tua vida e esquecer o que se passou para trás, não precisas de estar presa a Caspian.

No inicio senti a fúria a voltar a mim. Ele ainda achava que aquilo que tinha dito era correto, mas no entanto, ele estava preocupado comigo, e o tom que usava desta vez era mais dócil.

Abracei-o e disse-lhe:

-Peter, entendo o que estás a sentir, mas não precisas de estar preocupado. Se Will me quiser dizer alguma coisa, que venha ele.

Peter fez um meio sorriso e afastou-se.

O fim-de-semana passou rápido. Conseguira dormir alguma coisa.  
Levantei-me, e quando estava pronta para ir para a escola esperei por Edmund, Lucy e Peter.

Chegámos e cada um foi para o seu lado, Lu para o piso 2, eu para o piso 4, Edmund para o piso 3 e Peter para o piso 5.

Infelizmente havia uma sala em comum a todos os anos, a sala de convívio, e inevitavelmente, para a minha sala tinha de se passar por ali. Tentei escapulir-me entre a multidão, mas sabia que a pessoa que andava a evitar me ia ver, eu sabia que sim.

-Susan. – uma voz suave disse, como se estivesse surpreendido. – Não te esperava ver aqui. – Olhei em volta e vi que estava no piso errado, piso 5. Depois olhei para a pessoa que estava a falar comigo, bem, eu já sabia, mas ainda tinha uma réstia de esperança de que não fosse quem eu pensava.

-Ah, olá Will. Aparentemente enganei-me no piso…

Ele soltou uma gargalhada tão natural, que por momentos esvaziou toda a dor que eu sentia.

-Então, estás melhor? - Senti-me a corar, do que ele estava a falar? - Ouvi dizer que andas com problemas em dormir.

-Ah, sim. – Afirmei mais descansada, mataria Peter mais tarde - Deve haver alguma coisa de errada comigo. – Sorri, um dos primeiros sorrisos sinceros desde que tinha voltado. Era tão fácil sorrir à beira de Will. Mas eu não era rapariga para ele, e depois de Caspian, acho que seria muito difícil voltar a apaixonar-me.

Despedi-me dele e vim-me embora, ao virar costas apercebi-me que um monte de gente estava a olhar para nós, mas tentaram disfarçar quando repararam que eu estava a olhar para eles.

Encontrava-me quase no fim do corredor quando aconteceu uma coisa que eu não esperava, algo que podia parecer normal, mas que ia mudar muito as coisas.

Antes de poder reagir, estava no chão. Foi como adormecer. À medida que ia abrindo os olhos, ia sentindo uma dor muito forte na parte de trás da cabeça. À minha volta havia uma grande agitação, não sabia o que se passava, à medida que a minha visão se foi tornando mais nítida ia reconhecendo alguns rostos, via Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Will, Miriam, Elizabeth e Claire. Foi Edmund o primeiro a falar:  
-Su, su, estás bem?

A minha voz saiu fraca, mas dava para ouvir.

-O que se passou Ed?

-Tu desmaiaste, acho que foi porque hoje não tomaste pequeno-almoço e ficaste fraca. – a sua voz saía como uma explicação.

Desta vez foi Pete que falou, a voz dele saiu uma mistura de raiva com preocupação:

-Su, nunca mais faças isto, tens de te alimentar!

Acenei com a cabeça. Não me sentia capaz de falar mais.

Fui dispensada do resto das aulas e permaneci em casa a descansar. No início da tarde a minha mãe assegurara que eu tinha tudo o que precisava, mas ela saiu e disse que só voltaria no fim do dia.  
No início estava sossegada, mas acabei por desesperar. Fiquei tão desesperada que comecei a escrever uma carta para Caspian, desejando com toda a minha força que um dia lha pudesse entregar.

Lá estavam todos os meus sentimentos, tudo o que eu não podia dizer a mais ninguém, tudo aquilo que eu guardara dentro de mim.

Já tinha escrito bastante quando mergulhei a minha cara em lágrimas. Começara a pensar que talvez Peter tinha razão, e que ele já tinha avançado, às tantas já estava casado. Mais e mais lágrimas escorriam-me. Estava num desespero total que só pensava: "Talvez o melhor era eu poder esquecê-lo, mas acho que só contando comigo isso não vai ser possível, eu não tenho força para me libertar dele… Se houvesse uma maneira qualquer"

Aí lembrei-me de algo. Ouvira falar daquelas videntes, diziam que elas nos podiam fazer esquecer algo que lhe pedíssemos. Mas eu não acreditava naquilo, achava que era tudo uma grande aldrabice, talvez recorresse aquilo quando estivesse quase no limite.

Continuei a escrever. Nem me apercebera que já tinha escurecido. A minha mãe acabou por voltar e os meus irmãos também.

Fui acordada de súbito. Era Len.  
-Minha querida, o jantar já está pronto.

-Vou já num instante.

Levantei-me. Era difícil para mim de acreditar que tinha adormecido ali, em cima da carta.

O jantar foi silencioso e nem uma palavra sobre o meu desmaio, retirei-me mal terminei a refeição.

O desespero voltara, e não conseguia ter descanso. Na minha cabeça passavam-se milhões de coisas. "Su, és tão parva, ele já te esqueceu, já avançou com a sua vida, foram só uns dias, não podes ter ficado verdadeiramente apaixonada com ele, isto é só uma coisa estúpida da adolescência". Deu-me uma dor no peito, estava a mentir a mim própria, para ele pode ter sido apenas um amor qualquer, mas para mim, bem, basta dizer que eu não me apaixono facilmente, e quando o faço não é por qualquer um. Penso que acima de tudo, o que eu mais temia era ele já me ter esquecido.

E nós não sabíamos quanto tempo já tinha passado lá, da última vez que voltamos a Nárnia tinham passado centenas de anos, quem saberia, Caspian já podiam ter morrid… Um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha impedindo-me de prosseguir com aquele raciocínio. "Não, não podia ser".

A semana passou lentamente, e até tinha conseguido dormir consideravelmente bem. A tensão que existira antes em minha casa desaparecera e até se podia dizer que tudo tinha voltado ao normal, lentamente eu voltara a ser uma pessoa social, ou pelo menos aparentava isso. Mas bem dentro de mim, ainda me doía a alma, era difícil para mim respirar, e com o passar dos dias cada vez mais. Num piscar de olhos já tinha passado um mês, e logo após mais outro.

Por esta altura, pensava que eu já estaria curada do espírito, mas eu continuava igual, bem, igual não, mas pior, cada segundo, cada minuto longe dele era mais sofrimento. Sentia-me como uma bomba-relógio, cada vez mais próxima do fim.

Numa semana os pesadelos voltaram. Na primeira noite sonhara que Caspian se estava a afogar e que eu estava ali, presente a ver tudo, mas era incapaz de o proteger, de o salvar, estava inapta de pedir ajuda, de gritar.  
Len estava ao meu lado com um chá na mão, aparentemente o choro interminável voltara.

-Voltaste a gritar Su.

-Desculpa mãe, não a queria acordar.

-Não te desculpes, tenta descansar, é o melhor que podes fazer neste momento.

Assenti com a cabeça e fechei os olhos. Podem ter passado horas, mas eu não tinha dormido, apenas estivera a pensar.

No dia seguinte o mesmo, e assim pelo resto da semana. Desta vez os pesadelos eram diferentes, uma ocasião era que ele estava preso, a ser torturado, e eu não me conseguia mover para o ajudar.

No entanto, o pesadelo que mais me magoou, que mais me feriu foi o do penúltimo dia da semana. Estava perto de uma montanha, Caspian apareceu e aproximava-se de mim, cada vez mais, quando estava próximo, eu tentei falar com ele, abraça-lo, mas ele estava sem reacção, como se não me visse ali a tentar falar com ele, a tentar conseguir a sua atenção. Foi desesperante. Nessa noite Len já tinha olheiras e um ar terrivelmente cansado, Peter andava silencioso, mergulhado nos seus pensamentos.

Então foi aí que eu tomei uma decisão, tinha de tentar visitar uma vidente, uma qualquer.

Falei com Claire, usando as noites mal dormidas como desculpa, e ela disse-me que a sua tia era uma vidente, pedi-lhe a localização e no mesmo dia, no fim das aulas estava eu, em frente aquela loja de aspecto sinistro.

* * *

**peço desculpa pelos erros ortográficos, por exemplo "aspecto" agora escreve-se sem o "c". Mas como eu já escrevi isto há mais de um ano, ainda não me tinha habituado ao novo acordo ortográfico eheh xx  
espero que tenham gostado e como eu já disse anteriormente, reviews são sempre muito bem aceites ahah :)**


	3. Vidente

Decidi entrar, um cheiro a incenso entrou-me nas narinas. Era uma sala ampla com todo o tipo de coisas à venda. As paredes eram roxas, e via amuletos, pós, incensos, colares e estátuas. No balcão estava uma mulher com um aspecto mesmo estranho, a combinar com o resto da loja. Tinha uma pele morena, os olhos verdes claros, roupas largas, e o cabelo negro estava todo apanhado numa trança até à cintura. Estava coberta de acessórios.

-Estava à tua espera, Susan Pevensie.

-Desculpe, conhece-me?- era um truque para me impressionar, Claire devia tê-la informado da minha visita.

-Sim e não. - Fiquei a olhar para ela com um olhar atónito, mas ela continuou. - Sei a razão pela qual estás aqui, mas vou deixar-te explicar convenientemente.

-Bem … - hesitei – Eu quero algo que me faça esquecer uma memória, uma pessoa.

-Continua. Não penses que dou uma poção a qualquer um, justifica.

-Bem, eu fui a um sítio, e apaixonei-me, mas nunca mais o posso ver. Isto tem me dado muito sofrimento. - Tentei ser o mais simples na minha explicação possível.

-Susan Pevensie, conheço o teu segredo, o segredo da Terra Mágica, Nárnia. – Fiquei completamente sem reacção, jurava que até estava a tremer. - Eu própria partilho desse segredo. Em tempos também estive em Nárnia, muito antes da profecia dos dois filhos de Adão e das duas filhas de Eva se concretizar. Desde aí, só pude ir lá quando me necessitavam e recentemente fui lá. Um rapaz, que agora é rei pediu o meu auxílio, para eu lhe conceder informações. Ele desejava saber se eu conhecia alguma passagem daquele mundo para este. Eu disse-lhe que iria fazer uma pesquisa e em breve voltaria, quando lhe dei esta resposta conseguia ver o desespero espelhado no seu olhar. Esse rapaz chamava-se Caspian.

O meu coração parou. Caspian, como eu, queria desesperadamente encontrar uma solução. Ela voltou a falar.

-O meu nome é Sirama, e tu minha filha, tu vais precisar de ser muito forte. Voltarei em breve, vou procurar Aslan. Preciso de te pedir que voltes aqui daqui a uma semana, e vê se estou aqui, se não estiver aqui, peço-te que voltes na semana seguinte e assim sucessivamente até ao meu regresso.

Acenei com a cabeça e virei costas. Estava quase a sair da loja quando ouvi ela a dizer:

-Nunca tentes esquecer algo que te fez tão feliz, e que só perdeste porque te foi tirado pelo destino.

Uma lágrima caiu-me e saí dali. Tinha muita coisa para reflectir.

Sentei-me na poltrona do meu quarto, firme, olhando para a parede.

Um misto de sentimentos assaltavam-me. Uma súbita esperança, porque Caspian não se esquecera de mim e um pânico, porque podia perder essa esperança se Sirama não encontrasse solução. Na minha cabeça ainda repetia o que ela me tinha dito "tu vais precisar de ser muito forte". O que é que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Estremeci.

Tinha tanto medo de adormecer, de me entregar às sombras. Todo esse receio vinha dos pesadelos. Aqueles pesadelos que me pareciam tão reais, demasiado reais.

Mas nessa noite dormira bem, devido ao chá que Len me entregara, um chá que garantia sono sem sonhos.

Aqueles sete dias passaram rapidamente, mais rapidamente do que eu queria. Como o prometido, voltei à loja de Sirama, encostei a mão à porta, se ela já estivesse lá ela abriria-se sem qualquer dificuldade. Mas estava fechada. Não estava ninguém ali. Senti o meu coração a cair e a despedaçar-se, metade da esperança que possuía desapareceu naquele momento.

Dias depois, encontrava-me na sala de convívio com as minhas amigas. Miriam e Elizabeth estavam falar sobre tranças, uma conversa que era, sem dúvida, hilariante. Claire estava um pouco mais afastada de nós a rever matéria. Aproximei-me dela e prendi a atenção dela.

-Claire, a tua tia não costuma estar muito tempo por aqui, pois não?

-Quem, a Sirama? Ela quase nunca está cá. Tiveste sorte em encontrá-la. – Soltou uma pequena gargalhada.  
Eu continuava com um ar sério.

-Que foi Su, ela não te disse coisas todas estranhas pois não? Ela assustou-te Susan?

-Não, não foi nada disso. – Esbocei um breve sorriso.

-Espero que ela não te tenha dito nada de sinistro, ela é estranha.  
- Não te preocupes Claire. – Ela achava a tia uma farça, assim como eu achei no início, mas ela sabia de tudo, ela sabia da existência de Nárnia.

Fomos interrompidas por Elizabeth e Miriam a rirem-se a bandeiras despregadas, mas Claire voltou a falar-me.

-Oh Su, e o Will? – Ela tentou esconder o gozo que aquela pergunta lhe dava. - Corei por um instante, mas tentei logo clarear a voz e dar-lhe um tom natural.

- Que tem?

- Ouvi dizer que ele anda perdido por ti, e tu não lhe ligas nenhuma. Devias … - ela foi interrompida por algo, algo que eu não reparara.

Ouvi uma voz suave.

- Susan. – Eu reconheci imediatamente a voz, e tive medo de olhar para cima e enfrentá-lo.

Levantei-me num ápice e encarei-o.

- Olá Will.

-Podes … Hum … Queria falar contigo … A sós …

Notei o nervosismo presente na sua voz, e surpreendi-me, o que ele quereria comigo? Assenti com a cabeça e ele começou a andar. Acompanhei-o e permaneci em silêncio, à espera que ele me falasse.

- Tu já sabes o que eu sinto por ti, não sabes?

Corei instantaneamente. Acenei com a cabeça e continuei a andar. Ele parou, algo de que eu não estava à espera. Agarrou-me nos ombros e encostou-me à parede. Falou com uma voz desgastada.

-Susan, eu, eu só queria saber… Eu tenho alguma hipótese? – Estava tão tímido que puxou uma madeixa do seu cabelo encaracolado para trás da orelha.

-Eu … Eu … - Gaguejei, ele deixara-me sem palavras – Existe uma coisa que eu não entendo.

-Diz.

- Porquê eu?

Ele esboçou um sorriso genuíno que me aqueceu a alma.

-Porque não há ninguém igual a ti, és única.

Ele dissera aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, como se fosse óbvio. As únicas reações que eu consegui ter foram a de abraçá-lo e a de murmurar um "obrigada".

Will sempre fora meu amigo, desde que me lembro. Ele é um amigo próximo de Peter, portanto sempre fui habituada a vê-lo por minha casa.

Não sei quanto tempo durou aquele abraço, mas quando o larguei ele lançou-me um sorriso, beijou-me a face e deixou-me.

Olhei para ele a afastar-se. Quem sabe um dia, quando eu estivesse curada, me poderia apaixonar por ele. Mas não acreditava que ele iria esperar por mim, não, ele era demasiado bonito, um dia alguma rapariga roubaria o seu coração.

Mas também eu poderia nunca me curar. Havia a possibilidade de eu nunca mais ser capaz de amar alguém. Não me imaginava com mais ninguém à exceção de Caspian.

A espera era angustiante. Sentia-me cada vez mais aflita. Estava impaciente e desejava que a semana passasse o mais rapidamente possível.

Acabou por chegar o dia. Antes de sair de casa, coloquei cuidadosamente a carta que escrevera para Caspian na minha bolsa, tinha a esperança que talvez pudesse entregá-la para Sirama e ela lhe pudesse dar a carta.

Voltei lá. Hesitei por um segundo. A loja de Sirama nunca me parecera tão imponente. Encostei a mão na porta e para minha surpresa abriu-se. Ela estava de volta.

Tinha medo de avançar, e cada passo dado por mim era pesado e difícil, porque eu sentia, de uma maneira que estranha, que estava a caminhar de encontro ao destino.

A loja parecia exactamente a mesma desde a última vez, mas adquirira mais luz.

- Susan. Estou aqui, mas por pouco tempo, sabia que me procurarias, em busca de respostas. – Siram era sempre assim, falava em enigmas.

- Tem novidades?

- Cada vez estou mais próxima, mas ainda não o encontrei. Sabes bem como Aslan é, desaparece quando quer. Mas sei que o vou encontrar, duas pessoas precisam dele. - Não tinha a certeza se ela estava a falar de mim e de Caspian. – Susan, quando voltar, deve ser aproximadamente daqui a três semanas, antes disso, não voltes aqui que te é inútil.

Acenei com a cabeça.

-E mais uma coisa, pediram-me para te entregar isto.

Depositou na minha mão um pequeno embrulho branco. Abri-o e encontrei lá um colar com um medalhão. Era prateado, todo trabalhado, decorado e tinha inscrito numa das faces um "C" e noutra face um "S". Uma alegria profunda caiu sobre mim.

-Acho que não é preciso dizer-te quem enviou isso.

Aí lembrei-me do que eu tinha na minha bolsa. Tirei a carta e entreguei-lhe.

-Sirama, imploro-te que lhe entregues isto. É tudo o que me resta.

Calmamente, ela pegou na carta e guardou-a.

-Não te preocupes minha filha, ela será entregue.

Subitamente a frase "tu vais precisar de ser muito forte" assaltou-me o pensamento, deixando-me desnorteada. Tinha de lhe perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras antes que ela partisse de novo.

-Sirama …

-Fala Susan. - Não sei porquê mas tinha a sensação de que ela já sabia o que eu ia perguntar.

-Quando disseste que eu ia precisar de ser forte, do que estavas a falar?

-Não te preocupes com isso, ainda é muito cedo.

Agradeci-lhe e despedi-me. À medida que voltava para casa as palavras dela ecoavam no meu pensamento. "Ainda é muito cedo".

Quando cheguei a casa coloquei-me em frente ao meu espelho, colocando no meu pescoço o colar que Caspian me dera. Admirei o medalhão por uns momentos e depois coloquei-o dentro do decote, escondendo-o.

Desejava guardar aquele momento para sempre. Aquele momento em que ainda havia esperança.

As duas primeiras semanas de espera passaram de uma maneira relativamente normal. Após três semanas depois do meu encontro com Simara voltei lá, mas não ela ainda não voltara.

Tentei manter a esperança e a calma, mas sabia que o desânimo tomaria conta de mim.

"E se ela não encontrasse Aslan? E se quando o fizesse ele lhe dissesse que não existem passagens, nem maneiras de criar uma? E se Caspian desistisse de mim?" Uma dor apertou-me no coração.


	4. Aslan

Era fim-de-semana e decidi sair de casa para espairecer. Fui até um jardim que havia numa rua perto da minha casa. Atrás do jardim havia uma floresta bastante densa.

Sentei-me num banco virado para ela, com o olhar fixado no vazio. No céu, não havia uma nuvem, mas o ambiente era frio.  
Senti algo movimentar-se na floresta, virei a cabeça na sua direcção e vi, por instantes, uma pelagem, Aslan. Bastou um piscar de olhos para a floresta ficar outra vez ali sem nada, imaculada.

Se não estivesse lúcida, se eu não tivesse visto aquilo ali tão nitidamente, diria que sonhara. Era impossível. Como podia ali estar Aslan?

Encontrava-me bastante embrenhada em pensamentos, até que fui interrompida por um chilrear de um estranho pássaro.

Tentei colocar-me de pé, mas mal dei o primeiro passo apercebi-me que estava tonta e sem forças. Agarrei-me ao banco de modo a tentar recuperar o equilíbrio.

Durante os primeiros passos tive de relembrar-me como se andava "direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda…". Estava sem forças e muito confusa. Ver Aslan deixara-me assim.

Fui cambaleando pelas ruas fora até chegar à porta de minha casa. Estava cansada, física e mentalmente. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, e , inspirei uma golfada de ar. Entrei, e novamente, foi como adormecer.

Quando abri os olhos já estava deitada na minha cama. Estavam todos à minha volta. Peter estava na ponta do quarto, absorvido pelos seus pensamentos, Lucy encontrava-se ao meu lado, olhando para mim com um olhar que mostrava inquietação, Edmund estava também ao meu lado, mas estava calmo. Len tinha uma cara de desassossego. Foi ela a primeira a falar:

- Susan, minha querida, estás bem? – Acenei com a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu Su? – Desta vez tinha sido Edmund a interrogar-me.

-Eu, eu, acho que caminhei demais e fiquei sem forças. - Olhei para Edmund com esperança que ele tivesse acreditado, mas a expressão dele não parecia nada convencida.

- Queres que te vá buscar chá? – Disse Len.

-Pode ser Len. - A minha mãe levantou-me, lançou-me um último olhar e abandonou o quarto.

- Susan, há alguma coisa que possa fazer por ti? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Não Lu, obrigada. – Sorri-lhe.

Edmund despediu-se de mim, e saiu do quarto.

-Não achas coincidência estes teus desmaios? Será que não têm algo a ver com o teu amado? - Peter cuspiu aquilo com uma certa repugnância.

- Peter! – Repreendeu Lucy.

- Deixa estar Lu. - A minha expressão mudou e fiquei com um olhar acusador no olhar. – Tu não és o pai Peter, nem nunca vais ser. – Sabia que tinha tocado num nervo, Peter virou costas e saiu, Lucy foi atrás dele.

Logo após entrou Len.

-Susan, querida, o que se passou? – Mas antes de eu responder ela voltou a falar - Nem quero saber, tens aqui o teu chá e algumas coisas para comeres. Se precisares de algo não hesites em chamar-me, sim?

Assenti com a cabeça. A minha mãe saiu e ficou tudo sossegado. Ouvia Lucy a falar com Edmund, mas era só, e mal percebia o que diziam.

Estiquei-me para desligar a luz e fechei os olhos. Uma lágrima escapou-me. Depois dessa não consegui parar.

No meio de tanta mágoa e sofrimento comecei a chamar silenciosamente pela pessoa mais importante para mim naquele momento. "Preciso de ti agora. Caspian, não me deixes. Caspian." Mas ninguém respondeu.

O que é que se passava comigo? Eu não era assim. Eu era tão independente, nunca implorara nada a ninguém. Caspian mudara-me, mas agora ele não estava mais aqui. Eu precisava dele como nunca precisara de ninguém, queria-o ali. Necessitava-o ao pé de mim para me certificar de que ele não tinha sido um sonho. Mas eu nunca mais o veria, talvez eu tivesse de avançar com a minha vida, talvez Peter teria razão, eu não podia continuar presa a ele. Mas porque é que eu ainda não tinha conseguido avançar? Será que havia algo de errado comigo? A falta de uma capacidade qualquer?

"Caspian, Caspian, necessito de estar perto de ti" No meio do meu chamamento voltaram as lágrimas.

Decidi enxaguá-las e refletir sobre os acontecimentos dessa tarde. Como é que Aslan poderia estar ali? Seria apenas uma partida feita pelas sombras da floresta? Não, não podia, era demasiado real.

Era dia de aulas novamente e estávamos todos na sala de convívio. Via Lucy numa ponta da sala, encontrava-se com a amiga Jane. Ela sempre me parecera bonita, tinha uma pele leitosa, um cabelo imaculadamente liso castanho-escuro e uns olhos verdes-claros.

Podia parecer incrível, em Nárnia, Edmund e Peter eram inseparáveis, mas na escola cada um estava com o seu grupo. Apesar de estar rodeado por um monte de pessoas, Peter estava novamente perdido nos seus pensamentos. Reparei num grupo de raparigas que estavam a olhar para ele, soltando risinhos e segredando umas com as outras. Era estranho, ele era um rapaz tão bonito e não tinha namorada, embora pretendentes eram o que não lhe faltava.

Ao lado de Peter encontrava-se Will. O grupo de raparigas também olhava para ele, no meio dos murmúrios e da risota.

No momento seguinte fui empurrada para a realidade.

-Susan, Susan? – era Miriam.

-Sim Mir? – disse eu.

-Não me respondeste – disse ela com um sorriso amável.

-Desculpa, não ouvi, estava distraída.

-Não faz mal. Estávamos a perguntar-te se amanhã vens conosco comprar fitas para o cabelo.

-Sim, claro. No fim das aulas?

-Sim.

-Vou comprar uma verde-escura. – desta vez era Elizabeth que falara. Ostentava um grande sorriso. Ela adorava fitas, principalmente se fossem verdes, porque verde era a sua cor favorita. Ela já possuía umas quantas dessa cor.

-Eu vou comprar um cérebro para a Elizabeth. – Claire falou com um tom muito sério, mas no momento seguinte já estava a rir-se às gargalhadas. Elizabeth deu-lhe um penicão de brincadeira.

- Lá também vendem disso? – disse eu em tom de brincadeira.

-Oh calem-se, vocês só têm inveja do meu cabelo que é perfeito para usar fitas. – Disse Elizabeth carrancuda.

-Claro, claro. – trocei eu, Claire e Miriam ao mesmo tempo.

Elizabeth murmurou umas pragas entre dentes e logo a seguir já estávamos a falar de outra coisa.


	5. Briga

No fim das aulas apercebi-me como tinha poucas coisas com que me ocupar. Terminei os deveres de casa e já não tinha nada para fazer. Podia tentar falar com Lucy mas ela provavelmente estaria ocupada a ler um livro qualquer, e ultimamente Edmund raramente saía do quarto e Peter, bem Peter, mal nos falávamos depois daquela troca acesa de palavras após o meu desmaio, ele achava-se o dono da casa e que conseguia controlar tudo e todos e eu simplesmente odiava o facto de ele pensar que tinha sempre razão, o que não era verdade. Bem, poderia sempre ajudar a minha mãe com o jantar. Pareceu-me a decisão mais sensata, já que nestes últimos tempos me tinha desleixado na ajuda das tarefas domésticas. Ela devia ver-me como um falhanço enquanto filha.

Acabado o jantar, tive uma ideia brilhante. Uma ideia de algo que me poderia ocupar tempo e trazer-me memórias boas, embora dolorosas.

Aproximei-me cautelosamente de Len, mas ela apercebera-se da minha presença e já estava com uma expressão interrogatória no rosto. Pela expressão dela, Len já sabia que eu lhe ia pedir alguma coisa.

–Mãe …

–Sim Susan.

–Eu queria-lhe pedir algo. - Ela ia falar, mas eu interrompi-a e prossegui com a minha explicação. - Eu ultimamente tenho tido alguns problemas em me conseguir manter ocupada. Por isso acho que queria começar a praticar um desporto, eu … - a minha mãe interrompeu-me.

–Mas, minha querida, tu já praticas um desporto, natação. Algo que tu aprecias muito.

Um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha. Não praticara natação desde aquele dia, aquele dia em que me senti aprisionada naquele lugar que antes me conferira tanta liberdade. Tentei recuperar a coragem e manter a voz firme, mas em vez disso, a minha voz saiu trémula.

–Mãe, piscina já foi do meu agrado, mas agora quero algo diferente… Pensei talvez, na prática com o arco de flechas.

A minha mãe ficou ali, especada a olhar para mim. Estava espantada e talvez pensasse que eu tinha perdido o juízo de vez.

–Filha. Esse parece-me mais um desporto de homens, não apropriado para uma rapariga. Podias tentar aprender a bordar, ou a cantar, ou aprendar a tocar piano.

Olhei para ela com a loucura nos olhos. Foi tudo o que bastou. A espera pelo regresso de Sirama era no mínimo, perturbante, precisava de toda a minha energia para conseguir aguentar, por isso, um desporto familiar era um passatempo bastante agradável.

Voltei ao meu quarto, feliz por sentir uma esperança, mesmo que fosse pequena, era minha.

Sentei-me na minha poltrona branca. A minha mão entrou no decote e retirou com cuidado o medalhão. Agarrei-o com força, fechando os olhos. Sentia que ao estar com o medalhão, estava, de uma maneira estranha, mais perto de Caspian.

Sabia que a altura de tomar decisões aproximava-se. Pressentia-o, estava cada vez mais perto. Decisões que podiam mudar tudo. E eu não podia fugir.

Apesar de estar mergulhada nos meus pensamentos, continuava extremamente aborrecida. Não podia ler, porque já tinha acabado de ler o tal livro sobre Rob e Elly, como o previsto, acabavam juntos, contra tudo e todos. Decidi ir ter com Lucy, talvez ela tivesse algo para me ocupar o tempo. Entrei no quarto de Lu e ela encontrava-se no meio de uma pilha de livros, na sua secretária. Não reparara em mim, por isso, quando o fez, a minha presença provocou-lhe um pequeno salto.

–Ah, Susan, assustaste-me, não tinha reparado em ti. – tinha a mão em cima do peito, como para acalmar o coração.

–Desculpa Lu, não era a minha intenção assustar-te.

–Deixa estar. O que me querias Su?

–Estou aborrecida, não tenho nada para fazer.

–Ah, e como não tens nada para fazer vens ter comigo, que irmã desnaturada. – dizia ela num tom trocista.

–Que estás a fazer Lu?

–O que te parece? - pus a língua de fora, e logo depois Lucy imitou-me o gesto.

–Lucy, tens de me ajudar, vou morrer de aborrecimento.

–Tenho uma ideia de uma coisa que talvez te vá divertir.

–O quê? – perguntei entusiasmada.

–Peter andou o dia todo a fazer troça de Edmund porque tem uma pretendente. Se escutares com atenção ainda os podes ouvir lá em baixo.

Eu encontrava-me sentada em cima da cama de Lucy, afastei-me e coloquei-me com a orelha encostada à parede, de modo a ouvir o que se passava lá em baixo (o quarto de Lucy era o mais próximo das escadas). Ouvia umas vozes, ao longe, e comecei a ouvir cada vez mais nitidamente.

–Já chega Peter, és um chato.

–Edmund, eu amo-te. – Peter fez uma imitação de uma voz de rapariga seguida pelo som de beijinhos.

–Cala-te Peter! – a voz de Edmund subiu de tom.

–Mas Edmund, eu amo-te, vamos viver os dois juntos num palácio à beira-mar, anda lá Edzinho. - Agora Edmund estava a falar muito alto, parecia quase um rugido.

–Peter, é a última vez que te digo isto, cala-te!

–Mas Edzinho, não me podes fazer isto. – Peter continuava a imitar a voz de rapariga.

Peter tinha passado os limites, seguiu-se um silêncio e eu imaginei a cara de Edmund, espelhada com fúria. Durante alguns segundos não ouvi nada. Até ouvir deslocação de ar. Edmund começou luta corpo a corpo com Peter. Len já estava a dormir e não iria intervir, só mesmo se tivesse sido acordada por causa da conversa deles. Desci as escadas rapidamente e entrei na sala. Peter estava a sangrar do nariz e Edmund tinha o lábio cortado. Eles nem repararam na minha presença, e se repararam, não lhe deram atenção.

–Peter, Edmund, parem!

Eles ignoraram-me. Havia ali uma descomunal troca de insultos. Edmund estava agarrado ao colarinho de Peter, mas no momento seguinte já era o contrário. Estavam sempre a trocar, ficando Edmund na liderança ou Peter. Precisava de ser rápida, por aquele andar iam-se matar um ao outro. Segui um impulso e atirei-me para o meio deles. O momento seguinte para mim foi muito confuso, só sei que acabei no chão e via sangue.

Tinha levado um soco de Peter e fluía bastante sangue do meu nariz. Estava ali no chão, estendida.

Pensei que eles iam continuar aquilo, mas ao verem-me naquele estado, entraram em pânico. Aquela reação surpreendeu-me. Edmund saiu da sala a correr, talvez fosse acordar Len. Peter olhava para mim com os olhos repletos de desespero. Parecia que iam cair lágrimas a qualquer momento.

–Su, su, estás bem? Desculpa, oh, desculpa, eu ... Eu não queria magoar-te, eu não tinha intenção. Fui tão parvo, desculpa.

–Não faz mal Peter.

–Faz sim Susan, oh, desculpa, desculpa.

Eu continuava no mesmo local, estava bem, apenas tinha uma dor terrível na face. A sala foi se enchendo, primeiro por Len, que me parou a hemorragia, seguida por Lucy e mais tarde Edmund.

Fui levada para o meu quarto. Depois de deitada, conseguia ouvir a minha mãe a dar um sermão aos meus irmãos. Eu tivera muita sorte, não tinha partido a cana do nariz e quanto aos ferimentos de Peter e Edmund também eram ligeiros.


	6. O mensageiro

Estava cansada, mas não conseguia adormecer. Tinham acontecido demasiadas coisas ultimamente. Tentava não pensar em Caspian, mas isso era pedir de mais. Nunca o medalhão que ele me dera me parecera tão pesado. Aquele vazio na barriga mantinha-se, embora não o tivesse a toda a hora, quando tinha, era muito mais intenso do que anteriormente.

"Rapariga estúpida". Abri os olhos. Quem dissera aquilo?

Mentalmente disse: "Quem és?"

"Isso não interessa". Sabia que não era eu a pensar aquilo, a minha consciência não era assim.

"O que queres de mim?"

"Estou aqui para te ajudar. Ou o esqueces, ou vai ter com a Sirama." Aquela voz era bastante desagradável. Liguei a luz para ver se via alguém, mas nada.

"Como sabes de Sirama?"

"Eu sei de muitas coisas."

"De qualquer maneira, eu só posso ir ter com ela na sexta, foi o combinado"

"Mas ela já chegou e quer que tu vás vê-la o mais rapidamente possível"

"Como é que te sabes disso?" Uma súbita esperança assaltou-me.

"Fazes demasiadas perguntas, pequena."

Nem me dei ao trabalho de lhe responder. Às tantas era apenas uma partida da minha imaginação. Mas voltou a falar.

"Estares aqui a chorar por ele não te adianta nada. Eu oiço-te. Todas as noites pensas nele. Estás sempre a chamar por ele, mas ele não vem, acorda Susan."

Já estava com lágrimas na cara.

"Cala-te, tu não sabes nada!" Só me queria agarrar àquele medalhão e esperar que aquela voz se fosse embora.

"Sei mais do que pensas, pequena."

"Quem és tu?"

"Já te disse que isso não importa agora. E o que viste na floresta não foi apenas imaginação tua."

"O quê? Como é que sabes? Espera, não vás!"

Mas a voz já não estava ali. Naquele quarto estava apenas eu mais a minha dor.

Não sabia o que fazer. Levantei-me e tentei andar, mas caí logo, estava fraca sem razão aparente. Após ter sangrado era compreensível, mas agora não. O que se passava comigo?

Sentei-me na beira da minha cama e levei as mãos à cara. Tinha de pensar racionalmente. Aquela voz, de onde viera? Como é que sabia tanto?

Acabei por desistir de obter respostas e decidi tentar dormir.

Era de manhã. Já estava pronta e estava a tomar o meu pequeno-almoço preparado por Mary. Ela era a nossa empregada e todos os dias estava em nossa casa, exepto ao fim-de-semana. Posso não a ter mencionado antes, mas isso é porque ela raramente estava em casa ao mesmo tempo que eu, já que eu tinha aulas de tarde e quando chegava a casa ela já não estava lá e porque ela nunca interviera na história, ou no curso das coisas, mas desta vez, sim.

A aparência de Mary era bastante simples. Devia ser meia dúzia de anos mais velha que Len, no entanto já detinha o rosto cheio de marcas do tempo. Possuía uma aparência bastante sábia embora fosse bela. Tinha o cabelo castanho-claro que usava num toco perfeitamente apanhado e os olhos tão escuros que pareciam quase negros.

–Mary.

–Sim, minha querida?

–Onde está minha mãe? Gostaria de a ver.

–A sua mãe saiu hoje muito cedo.

–Sabe onde ela está?

–Não Susan, desculpa.

–Não faz mal Mary. – peguei num pão-de-mel (especialidade criada por Mary) e comecei a debicá-lo.

–Susan.

–Sim, Mary?

–Que colar tão interessante. - olhei para o meu decote e fiquei um pouco envergonhada ao aperceber-me que ao dobrar-me para pegar no pão-de-mel o medalhão tinha saído da minha camisola. Tentei parecer o mais natural possível.

–Ah, este? – indiquei pegando nele.

–Sim.

–Não é nada de especial. – disse eu.

–Pode ser mais importante do que tu pensas. E pode ter a resposta para muitas coisas. - fiquei a olhar para ela com ar atónito. Não tinha reacção para aquilo.

–Como assim?

–Oh, esquece o que eu disse Susan, estava só a falar por falar.

–Bom dia Mary. – disse Peter que tinha entrado na cozinha entretanto.

–Bom dia Peter. – disse ela.

–Bom dia Peter, obrigada pela atenção. – fui sarcástica.

–Oh, desculpa Susan, bom dia.- respondeu ele também no mesmo tom.

–Não que eu não aprecie a tua presença, mas, Mary, porque está aqui? – desta vez tinha sido Edmund a falar, ele tinha chegado também.

–Oh Edmund, eu sei que não estão habituados a ter-me aqui de manhã, mas hoje a vossa mãe saiu e pediu-me para eu vir preparar-vos o pequeno-almoço. Bem, vejo que estão aqui todos, exepto Lucy.  
Só quando Peter e Edmund estavam os dois próximos de mim é que notei que os dois tinham marcas na cara. Edmund tinha ainda o lábio cortado, que ainda estava a cicatrizar. Peter tinha marcas na cara, que eram os sinais da luta da noite anterior.

–Estou aqui Mary.

–Ainda bem que estão aqui todos. Agora o melhor é tomarem rapidamente o vosso pequeno-almoço senão podem chegar atrasados à escola.

Ninguém falou. Após tomarmos o pequeno-almoço saímos todos em silêncio. Tinha a sensação que aquele dia ia ser longo.


	7. A Carta

Apanhámos o autocarro e fomos deixados na entrada da nossa escola. Víamos o grande portão e por trás daqueles muros imponentes estava o edifício em si. Era bastante grande. Entramos e fui de imediato para a minha sala. É claro que passei pela sala de convívio, mas não queria ficar lá. Ali não era um sítio para pensar, tinha sempre muito barulho de fundo.

–Susan. – olhei para trás e parei.

–Oh, olá Miriam.

–Olá Susan. Porque é que não foste ter connosco à sala de convívio, sabias que estávamos lá.

–Desculpa Miriam, nem sequer vos vi, estava distraída.

–Não te preocupes com isso agora. Vamos chama-las?

–Sim.

Acabamos por ir para a sala de convívio. Lá se ia o meu plano de pensar num sítio calmo por água abaixo.

–Olá Susan. – disse Elizabeth.

–Olá Elizabeth, Claire, Matthew,

–Oh, olá Su. – Claire estava distraída a falar com Matthew. Por isso é que não me tinha visto chegar.

–Seja bem-vinda Susan. – disse Matthew num tom trocista.

–Obrigada Matthew. – respondi-lhe da mesma maneira.

Matthew tinha o cabelo preto liso e uns profundos olhos azuis da cor do céu quando não há nuvens. Também possuía um sentido de humor bastante peculiar, isso e a sua inteligência faziam com que as raparigas não se aproximassem dele, apesar de ele ser um rapaz bastante bonito.

Ele era da nossa turma, mas pertencia ao grupo de Edmund. Admirarava-me que ele se desse tão bem com rapazes mais novos do que ele. Quando Matthew não estava com eles, andava à nossa volta, a chatear-nos.

Apesar de às vezes reclamarmos com ele, todas gostávamos dele.

–Susan, Susan. – era Claire.

–Desculpa, estava a pensar.

–Eu reparei. – todos começaram a rir-se a bandeiras despregadas.

–Bem, como eu estava a dizer. – falou Matthew. – Nem tudo são más notícias … - eu interrompi-o.

–E quais são as más notícias?

–Ah, pois é Su, estavas noutro mundo, não é? – Lancei-lhe um olhar furioso. – As más notícias é que começou a chover. – continuei com o ar amuado. - Oh Susan, não vais ficar chateada, pois não?

–Tens sorte que hoje não estou para me chatear.

–Continua Matty. – Foi Miriam a falar. Era a única que lhe chamava Matty, eu achava aquilo um pouco estranho. Mas o que eu achava mais estranho acima de tudo era o facto de ele não reclamar com isso. Ele normalmente fazia piadas com todos os assuntos imagináveis e possíveis.

–Continuando. As boas notícias, ou melhor, a boa notícia é que a Mrs. Bennet hoje não vem dar aulas porque está doente.

–Essa é que é uma boa notícia Matthew! – Falou Claire.

–Parece que temos companhia. – comentou Elizabeth com ar aborrecido.

Aproximaram-se de nós os amigos de Matthew, incluindo o meu irmão, Edmund. O melhor amigo de Matthew, Charles falou:

–Matthew, onde tens estado?

–Estive aqui o teeempo todo.

–No meio de raparigas?

–Não. Isto são rapazes disfarçados de raparigas.

–Não tens piada Matt. – disse Charles com um sorriso enorme na cara.

Charles podia ser bonito, com o seu sorriso perfeito, com os seus cabelos aos caracóis acastanhados e com os seus olhos escuros, mas estava rotulado devido ao grupo onde se inserira. Todos os que pertenciam aquele grupo eram chamados de "Os palermas", ou "Os idiotas". Apesar de serem rotulados assim eram populares. Não me surpreendia que Edmund se tivesse inserido ali. Todos os que estavam naquele grupo tinham um pouco a mania de que eram engraçados.

Matthew acabou por se levantar e juntamente com Charles, juntar-se ao tal grupinho. Conseguia ver que Edmund estava lá, juntamente com Bray, Dempster e Grayson. Daqui a algum tempo falar-vos-ei melhor destes três.

Não estavam presentes todos os "membros" do grupo. Mantinham uma conversa bem animada, mas o meu olhar percorreu a sala e fixou-se em Peter. Fiquei sobressaltada quando reparei que alguém ao lado dele estava a olhar para mim. Era William.

Senti-me a corar e desviei logo o olhar. Sentia-me mal não ter falado com William desde o dia em que eu o abracei. Simplesmente eu não tinha coragem para o fazer. Gostava demasiado dele para o magoar.

Apesar do barulho e da minha dor de cabeça que cada vez ia aumentando mais, tinha de pensar bem no que ia fazer naquele dia.

Tinha de ir ter com Sirama. Mas não era o dia combinado. Será que aquela voz era confiável? Podia ser apenas a minha imaginação a falar mais alto. Estava demasiado confusa.

Estava decidido. Tinha de ver Sirama, tinha de a ver. Ela era a minha única ligação que tinha com Caspian. Tinha de correr o risco. Tinha de o fazer.

As aulas acabaram e eu precipitei-me para a saída, apressando o passo. Quando estava quase a chegar ao portão de entrada, ouvi uma voz ao longe.

–Susan! Susan!

Reconheci imediatamente a voz, era Claire. Parei e virei-me. Vi-a ela a correr na minha direcção. Quando me alcançou estava com a respiração descontrolada.

–Susan, tu não vinhas comprar as fitas?

Esquecera-me completamente. Mas já lhes tinha prometido que ia. Aquilo alterou o meu plano. Iria com elas comprar as fitas e depois rapidamente iria ter à loja de Sirama.

Apanhamos o autocarro e fomos deixadas perto da loja, tínhamos de andar muito pouco.

Quando finalmente estávamos na rua pretendida, conseguia ver a grande tabuleta por cima da loja de tecidos que dizia "Penley's". Penley era o dono da loja.

Entramos. A decoração daquele lugar era bastante simples. As paredes eram brancas e a mobília bege. Estava tudo muito bem arrumado. Em frente à porta de entrada estava um grande balcão onde o Sr. Penley estava a ter uma conversa entusiasmada com uma cliente. Aquela loja tinha duas "divisões". Uma em que só estavam mesmo tecidos, mas essa era aquela onde nunca entravamos, embora fosse sempre onde estavam mais clientes.

A que nos interessava, era a divisão mais pequena, onde se efectuavam os pagamentos. Ou melhor, a que se encontrava logo depois da entrada. Onde estava o Sr. Penley a falar com a cliente.

Via simples manequins usando roupas já feitas e alguns tapetes pendurados na parede.

As quatro atravessamos a divisão e obviamente, quem estava na frente a liderar, era Elizabeth. Chegamos a uns balcões que tinham pequenas coisas expostas, como linhas, objectos para costurar, botões, fechos, cintos. E claro, fitas.

Da última vez que estivéramos ali não havia tanta variedade de cores. Só havia pretas e laranjas. Mas agora havia vermelhas, roxas, brancas, verdes, azuis, castanhas …

É claro que Elizabeth entrou em histeria quando viu que havia verdes. Começou logo a ver quais eram as melhores.

–Ainda bem que chegaram verdes. São todas tão bonitas que acho que nem consigo escolher.

–Vais ter de escolher. – Disse Claire agarrando em meia dúzia de fitas à sorte.

–Acho que vou levar uma preta, ou uma branca. Tem de ser uma que dê com todas as cores. – Miriam parecia muito séria.

–Preta é uma cor tão morta. É melhor levares uma branca Miriam – Sugestionou Elizabeth.

–Acho que é o que vou fazer. E quanto a ti Susan, de que cor vais levar?

–Vou levar vermelha. Já há algum tempo que queria uma que combinasse com o uniforme.

Depois de todas estarem todas escolhidas, fomos pagar.

–Boa tarde meninas, em que posso ajuda-las?

–Boa tarde, - respondemos nós em uníssono. Elizabeth foi a primeira a pagar.

–Bem, queria estas três.

–Muito bem menina. – ela acabou por comprar uma verde turquesa, uma verde escura com pintas brancas e uma azul clara.

Depois foi Claire que pagou, seguida por Miriam. Finalmente fui eu e acabamos por sair da loja.

Elas fizeram questão de me "escoltar" até casa, apesar de eu dizer mais do que uma vez de que não era necessário.

Esperei que elas virassem a esquina para subir rua acima. Precisava de me apressar, ainda estava longe. O meu coração batia mil à hora.

Quando finalmente cheguei à rua pretendida, hesitei e parei. Fiquei parada ali no meio da rua com o olhar fixado no chão. As pessoas não se importavam e passavam por mim como se não estivesse ali.

O meu "transe" continuou até ser interrompido por uma voz. A voz parecia tão distante que me fazia lembrar um sonho.

–Menina, menina. – era um homem de meia-idade. Via-se que era abastado e provavelmente devia estar a regressar a casa.

–Ah. Desculpe. Eu, eu … - não consegui terminar a frase. Quanto tempo teria ficado ali? Minutos? Horas?

–Está bem? Estava muito quieta. Parecia estar numa espécie de transe. – estremeci. Aquilo acontecera-me sem que eu pudesse evitar.

Antes de eu conseguir justificar o meu estranho estado, tudo escureceu. Acordei deitada no meio da rua. Estava um grupo de pessoas à minha volta. Ao levantar-me apercebi-me que estava com uma forte dor de cabeça. Tentei manter-me direita, mas cambaleava. O estranho que me oferecera ajuda voltou a falar-me:

–Está bem? Quer que a leve a um hospital?

–Não, não. Eu estou bem. Apenas estava fraca. – menti.

–Foi por causa de não comer há já algumas horas? Se quiser podemos passar no café e posso-lhe oferecer algo para comer.

–Sim, penso que foi isso, mas eu estava de regresso a casa. Por isso não será necessário oferecer-me alguma coisa para lanchar. Mas obrigada na mesma.

–Mas pode desmaiar pelo caminho – por acaso, era um ponto bem visto, mas eu tinha de ir ter com Sirama. Tinha de o fazer.

–Isso é pouco provável porque eu moro ali logo ao virar da esquina. – menti.

–Então nesse caso, boa tarde menina.

–Obrigada por tudo.

–Não precisa de agradecer, fiz apenas o que qualquer um faria.

E o homem que me oferecera ajuda deu meia-volta e foi-se embora. Também eu continuei o meu caminho.

Estava cada vez mais próxima da loja de Sirama. E se ela não estivesse ali? Quando finalmente estava em frente ao local desejado, encostei a mão à porta e, para meu alívio, a porta abriu-se.

–Sirama? – perguntei eu com timidez.

Ninguém respondeu. Fui dando alguns passos até que vi a longa trança de cabelos negros.

–Susan, - Disse ela com alguma admiração- não te esperava ver aqui.

–Não foi Sirama quem mandou o mensageiro?

–Que mensageiro? Susan, eu não mandei nenhum mensageiro. Por acaso é intrigante, como é que foste saber que eu estava cá? Mas eu também não vou ficar aqui muito tempo. Amanhã partirei outra vez. Fala-me desse tal mensageiro.

Deu-me um aperto no coração. Ela ainda não tinha encontrado Aslan.

–Não o vi. Era apenas uma voz. Disse-me que estavas aqui e falou-me de outras coisas. Ele dava a entender que sabia muito.

–Hum.

Se Sirama sabia de algo, não me iria dizer.

–Toma isto, não tencionava estar contigo, mas já que vieste até aqui hoje – entregou-me uma carta para a mão. – Não sei quando voltarei, Susan. - Na carta conseguia ler numa letra bem polida "Susan". Deu-me uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas engoli as lágrimas. Comecei a tremer. Era de Caspian.


	8. William

De todas as vezes que me encontrei com Sirama, ela estava sempre de partida. Andava incessantemente de um lado para o outro, colocando objectos estranhos na pequena mala. Perguntei-me se lhe devia falar dos sucessivos desmaios.

–Estás com receio de me contar alguma coisa?- ela agora lia-me os pensamentos? Que invasão de privacidade. – Fala-me dos teus desmaios, Susan.

Estaquei. Estava completamente petrificada. Tentei falar da maneira mais confiante possível, mas a minha voz saiu-me trémula.

–Eu desmaiei algumas vezes. Acho que três. Penso que não haja razões para alarme. – ela estava a fitar-me de modo a dizer-me para prosseguir.- da primeira vez foi de fraqueza, das outras foi por causa do cansaço. - tentara ser o mais convincente possível.

–Desmaiaste antes de vir para cá. Não foi?

Não respondi. Devia estar de boca aberta. Apenas assenti. Não me valia a pena mentir-lhe.

–Hum. – procurei nos seus olhos algo que denunciasse o que se passava nos seus pensamentos, mas a sua expressão era indecifrável.

–É melhor voltares para casa. A tua mãe vai ficar preocupada. Aconselho-te a ler a carta apenas quando estiveres sozinha.

Despedi-me de Sirama. Ao sair reparei que já devia ser hora de jantar, o tempo tinha passado a voar. Não sabia que desculpa iria dar aos meus irmãos e a Len.

Entrei em casa e Len falou logo:

–Susan! Onde é que estavas? Eu estava muito preocupada contigo!

–Desculpe mãe. Estava com Claire.

–Mas quando eu cheguei liguei a Miriam e ela disse que as três te tinham deixado à porta de casa.

–Depois disso eu fui ter com Claire.

A minha mãe não discutiu mais. Logo após o jantar Len veio ter comigo.

–Su, comprei-te aquilo que me pediste.

–O quê?

–O arco e flecha. Para praticares.

–Obrigada Len. – estava bastante feliz. Era uma pena que já estivesse tão escuro, gostava mesmo de praticar.

Fui seguidamente para o meu aposento. Havia algo que eu queria fazer mais do que tudo. Retirei cuidadosamente a carta da minha sacola e coloquei-a na minha secretária. Sentei-me e comecei a ler:

"Querida Susan,

Não imaginas como isto tem sido um tormento desde que partiste. É impossível colocar em palavras o quanto sinto a tua falta. Sem notícias tuas à vários meses, comecei a entrar em desespero. Então encontrei Sirama. Ela é quem tem o poder de nos conceder esperança. Esperança de que um dia nos possamos voltar a ver.

Quando soube que tu também me procuravas foi dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Não era só eu que passava noites em branco a pensar em ti. Não era só eu que sentia a tua falta. Todos os sentimentos eram mútuos.

Desde o dia que te conheci soube que nunca te ia conseguir esquecer. Nunca pensei que iríamos ter tão pouco tempo juntos. Nunca pensei que seríamos separados.

O que mais queria era estar aí contigo, ou que estivesses aqui a meu lado. Dei-te o colar porque queria que pensasses em mim, mesmo que fosse só por uns momentos.

Estarei contigo até ao fim,

Caspian"

A leitura da carta tinha terminado e eu estava a chorar. Chorava de angústia, de tristeza, de desespero e de felicidade. Tinha tantas saudades dele que me doía a alma. Passado algum tempo, acabei por secar as lágrimas e guardar a carta num local seguro. Dentro de uma gaveta trancada. Não queria que alguém achasse a carta por acidente.

Estava a estudar quando bateram à porta do meu quarto.

–Entra

Era Lucy. Sentou-se na minha poltrona e fitou-me. Sem desviar o olhar dos meus livros disse-lhe:

–O que queres Lu? Fala de uma vez.

–Tu mentiste à mãe.

–Não menti.

–Admite Susan.

–Não tenho nada a admitir. Agora sai do meu quarto que estou a tentar concentrar-me.

Durante um pouco ninguém falou, mas ela voltou a insistir:

–Eu sei reconhecer quando estás a mentir. Não fazia sentido teres ido com Claire … Porquê é que foste ter com ela?

–Agora tenho de justificar-te tudo o que faço? Vai para o teu quarto Lucy.

–Então continuas a manter a fachada.

Para Lucy sair tinha de a magoar. Não gostava nada de o fazer mas tinha de ser. Se lhe contasse o que eu andava a fazer ultimamente, ela iria tentar impedir-me. E contaria a Edmund. E a Peter…

Falei com um tom muito desagradável:

–Lucy, não tens mais ninguém para chatear? Deixa-me em paz. Que intrometida. – sabia que a tinha atingido pois ela estava a demorar um longo tempo a reagir. E a acompanhar isso estavam os seus olhos esbugalhados e a sua cara de espanto. Ela não estava à espera daquilo que tinha dito.

–Mas…

Interrompi-a logo:

–Mas nada. Sai do meu quarto. Não me chateies. – cada palavra que eu dizia magoava-me. Detestava ser assim. Ela estava mesmo ressentida comigo pois levantou-se abruptamente e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.  
Antes de ela sair consegui ver que estava com os olhos marejados em lágrimas. Queria muito ir confortá-la e pedir-lhe mil desculpas mas não a podia envolver nos meus próprios problemas. Tinha de fazer aquilo sozinha.

Entretanto tinha terminado os meus deveres. Estava enfadada, mas não podia ir ter com Lucy devido ao que lhe tinha dito à pouco, por isso fui para o quarto de Edmund ver o que ele andava a fazer. Desloquei-me para o interior do quarto e verifiquei que ele estava a estudar. Uma coisa não muito normal em Edmund. Atravessei o quarto e sentei-me na cama dele. Era engraçado como os nossos quartos eram distintos. O de Ed era diferente. Todo em tons de madeira com uma pequena cama encostada à parede. Fui eu a primeira a falar.

–A estudar? Ora aí está uma coisa de que eu não estava à espera - trocei.

–Tu não tens mesmo mais nada para fazer, pois não?

–Não, nem por isso.

–Bem me parecia. Raramente te vejo por aqui.

–E isso é uma coisa boa ou má?

–Tenho mesmo de responder?- ele não acrescentou mais nada, mas olhou para mim com um sorriso brincalhão. Atirei-lhe uma almofada, no entanto, antes de esta o atingir, ele protegeu-se com os braços. Começamos os dois a rirmo-nos. Despedi-me de Edmund e saí do seu quarto.

Percorri as escadas e dirigi-me à sala. Cruzei-me com Peter, pois enquanto eu estava a entrar, ele estava a sair da sala. A cara dele estava sem expressão e ele não me dirigiu uma palavra. O olhar dele estava assustadoramente sombrio. Devia ter acontecido algo que eu desconhecia, mas naquele momento eu não queria ver-me envolvida em problemas além daqueles que eu já própria possuía.

Conversei algum tempo com Len mas acabei por voltar ao meu quarto. Deitei-me e passados poucos minutos, o sono acabou por levar a melhor.

Vi-o ao longe e estava a aproximar-se lentamente de mim. Quando estava mesmo ao meu lado, via os seus cabelos loiros ondulantes e o seu enorme sorriso. Era William. Não percebia nada do que estava a acontecer. Eu também estava ali, a olhar para ele toda sorridente. Ele inclinou-se e encostou os seus lábios nos meus. Entrei em pânico, porque é que ele me beijara? O que é que estava a acontecer? Porque é que eu não o afastara?

O pior de tudo é que eu gostara daquele beijo. Estava tudo a ser muito estranho pois tanto via a "cena" da minha perspetiva (como se eu pudesse controlar as minhas ações, embora não o pudesse fazer), e no momento seguinte já via aquela situação da perspetiva de um visitante. Comecei a reconhecer o sítio onde nos encontrávamos. Era a nossa escola e estávamos no piso de Peter e de William. Mas aquele local encontrava-se vazio. Estava completamente deserto. William pegou-me na mão e conduziu-me pelo corredor. Quando finalmente paramos ele pegou-me nas mãos, fixou o olhar dele no meu e murmurou:

–Eu disse-te que nunca iria desistir de ti Susan. Nunca.

Sem qualquer tipo de intervenção minha, pus-lhe a mão na face.

–William, fui tão cega. Será que algum dia me irás conseguir perdoar? Eu sempre te amei. Desculpa por te ter feito esperar.

Este diálogo estava a colocar-me desesperada. Eu não podia controlar as minhas ações. Tudo aquilo estava errado. Mas ele, sem mais uma palavra, voltou a pousar os lábios dele nos meus.

Acordei sobressaltada.

O que é que aquilo significara? Seria uma visão do futuro?

Estava a tremer como varas verdes. Tentei acalmar-me acendendo a luz e refletindo. O que acontecera tinha-me deixado bastante surpresa. Eu apreciara aquele sonho. Por momentos esquecera Caspian. Sentia-me tão mal, tão culpada. Ergui-me da cama e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Confusão já não era a palavra indicada para descrever o estado em que a minha mente se encontrava. Estava com as mãos na cara quando entrou alguém de repente.

–Susan?! O que se passou?

–Lucy!.- tentei parecer o mais normal possível.- Que me queres?

–Foste muito barullhenta a acordar. Ouvi-te e vim ver o que se passava. Cheguei e estavas neste estado. O que se passou?

–Nada Lu.-disfarcei- foi só um pesadelo, não precisas de te preocupar.

Ela olhou para mim com um ar muito pouco convencido.

–Não me parece que tenha sido um simples pesadelo. Conta-me mais sobre ele.

Ela não se devia estar a interessar pelos meus problemas. Será que ela já se tinha esquecido da maneira como eu a tratara após o jantar? De qualquer forma eu teria de a afastar da minha vida pessoal e dos meus dramas. E iria recorrer às mesmas armas que usara da última vez.

–Pensei que já te tinha dito para me deixares em paz.- tentei ser o mais ríspida possível.

A maneira como Lucy reagiu surpreendeu-me. A face dela transformou-se num túmulo. Ficou sem expressão e abandonou-me sem proferir nenhuma palavra.

Depois da sua saída tentei não pensar mais naquele sonho tão controverso, mas sem sucesso. Passaram umas boas horas até eu voltar a adormecer.


	9. Um dia normal

O grupo caminhou durante algumas horas e decidiu descansar numa clareira rodeada por árvores. Clove estava sentada no chão bebericando de um cantil com água fresca, Cato era o mais afastado e encontrava-se a espetar a sua espada num tronco, desfazendo-o aos poucos e poucos. Katniss estava sentada num tronco que estava pousado horizontalmente no chão e Gale encontrava-se também sentado, mas num local entre Katniss e Clove. Katniss estava decidida a retirar informações sobre os seres atacados pelo vírus, mas quando ela estava prestes a falar, Cato interpelou-a primeiro.

–Onde é que aprendeste a utilizar o arco?

–Isso interessa agora? – perguntou ela ostentando um ar cansado.

–Suponho que não … O vosso distrito foi um dos afetados?

–Não. Felizmente ainda não tinha alcançado o nosso distrito quando fugimos.

–Então vocês nunca viram um zombie?

–Zombie? O que é um zombie? – questionou Katniss.

–Um zombie é o nome que damos às pessoas que são infetadas pelo vírus.

–Ah… Eu e Gale já lutamos contra uma dessas criaturas.

–Na floresta? – Cato fez esta pergunta com uma enorme surpresa na cara dele.

–Sim. O que é que vocês sabem sobre os "zombies"?

–Bem, eles só morrem se forem atingidos no cérebro. Se fores mordida ou arranhada transformas-te num deles.

–Eles são estúpidos. – acrescentou Clove aproximando-se de Cato e de Katniss.

–Como é que os zombies apareceram no vosso distrito? – continuou Katniss.

–Ninguém tem a certeza. Uma mulher ficou de repente muito doente e cheia de febre. Ela falava sobre monstros vindos dos mortos, mas toda a gente pensava que ela apenas falava sobre isso como consequência da febre que era altíssima. Passados alguns dias ela morreu. Ao mudarem-lhe a roupa para a enterrarem viram que tinha uma enorme dentada na barriga. Os médicos pensavam que era apenas uma mordidela de um animal selvagem qualquer. Mas em vez de ela repousar em paz, ela voltou… Como ninguém estava à espera que aquilo acontecesse, várias pessoas foram mordidas. E foi assim que começou.

–E vocês fugiram logo nessa altura? – questionou chocada Katniss.

–Não. Nós só escapamos quando as coisas ficaram mesmo más. Fizemo-lo à cerca de 5 dias.

–O capitólio fez algum anúncio desde que nós fugimos? – perguntou Clove.

–Sim, fez. – disse Gale que agora também se tivera juntado ao diálogo.

–No primeiro anúncio avisou que havia a propagação do vírus, mas que estava a ser aniquilado pelas autoridades. O segundo foi ontem, apareceu o Presidente Snow a dizer que já estava tudo bem, que o vírus já tinha desaparecido completamente.

–E depois o Caeser foi mordido por um daqueles seres ao vivo para todo Panem. – concluiu Gale.

–A sério?! – perguntou espantada Clove.

–Sim. – falou calmamente Katniss, tentando não pensar na sua família. – Toda a gente entrou em pânico, como devem imaginar…

–Bem, agora que já sabem o que o Capitólio anda a tramar, o melhor é continuar. Não é seguro andar na floresta quando está escuro. – falou Gale.

Os quatro arrumaram as respetivas mochilas e retomaram a jornada. Katniss estava exausta. Não por causa do esforço físico, mas sim porque sentia que parte dela tinha desaparecido. Ao ser afastada da sua irmã e da sua mãe, Katniss sentiu-se como se um dos zombies lhe tivesse arrancado parte da alma e não a tivesse devolvido. E embora Katniss tivesse encorajado Gale a aceitar a aliança proposta por Cato e por Clove, ela não se sentia bem face à presença de desconhecidos. Como eles agora andavam sempre com Katniss e com Gale, ela tinha de estar alerta a todo o momento, o que também era cansativo.

Ao fim de terem percorrido vários quilómetros, Clove reparou numa ponte que se encontrava entre duas colinas. Embora fosse uma ponte, parecia não ser utilizada à muitos anos e por baixo dela não se encontrava nem uma gota de água. Katniss olhou para o céu e viu que se estavam a formar nuvens sobre eles. Provavelmente ia chover dentro de pouco tempo, e Katniss decidiu comunicar isso com os seus parceiros. Todos concordaram que era melhor passar a noite por baixo daquela ponte pois iria impedir que eles apanhassem chuva.

Já quando se encontravam por baixo da ponte, Katniss começou a retirar alguns cobertores que tinha colocado dentro da sua mala. Os outros também o fizeram. Katniss afastou-se um pouco da ponte para procurar folhas secas. Pegou num montinho delas e colocou-o de modo a parecer uma pequena almofada.

–Daqui a aproximadamente uma hora deve escurecer. Acho que vou caçar alguma coisa para comermos. – sugeriu Katniss.

–Boa ideia. Tu e o Gale poderão ir caçar enquanto eu e a Clove iremos preparar a fogueira. – falou Cato.

–Boa tentativa Cato. Vocês podem roubar-nos os mantimentos e fugir. – disse Gale.

–Ainda não confias em nós? – perguntou Cato com um sorriso trocista na face.

–Não. Clove, vai com a Katniss caçar e eu vou com o Cato preparar a fogueira.

Ninguém protestou e tudo correu bem. Katniss e Clove conseguiram arranjar cinco esquilos e cozinharam-nos na fogueira. Cato disse para não deixarem as chamas da fogueira crescerem demais pois se houvessem zombies nas redondezas eles poderiam ser atraídos pela luz.

Já era noite avançada e já chovia torrencialmente quando decidiram ir dormir. Katniss sabia que ia demorar bastante tempo a adormecer.

Tinham passado umas boas horas mas Katniss ainda se encontrava acordada. Ela estava a pensar que ainda à três dias atrás estava com a sua pequena irmã. Era estranho, parecia ter passado muito mais tempo. Ela também estava a pensar no destino de Madge e do presidente Undersee. Katniss também gostaria de saber se aquele tinha sido o fim dos jovens que se encontravam no seu grupo de evacuação… Repentinamente ouviu um som. Todos os seus sentidos ficaram imediatamente alerta e ela ficou mais acordada do que nunca. Algo se estava a mexer. Katniss virou-se lentamente e viu que era apenas Clove. Esta estava a falar durante o sonho. Parecia estar prestes a chorar. Pelo que Katniss percebia, Clove estava a pedir a alguém para ficar, para não a abandonar. Clove soava completamente desesperada e perdida. De um momento para o outro, ela já se encontrava assustada e estava a pedir a alguém para parar. Clove parecia estar prestes a gritar de horror quando alguém se aproximou dela. Era Cato. Ele olhou pra Gale e depois olhou para Katniss, mas ela fechou os olhos fingindo que estava a dormir. Ele voltou os seus olhos para Clove e um olhar de ternura estava espalhado neles; então ele pôs as suas mãos na face dela. Clove imediatamente ficou mais calma. Cato deitou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a. Ele sussurrou-lhe dizendo-lhe que tudo estava bem e que ele se encontrava ali para a proteger. Ele sussurrou também que não ia deixar que nada de mal lhe acontecesse. Clove agora mal se mexia. Cato pousou os seus lábios nos dela e depois voltou para a sua "cama". Clove não voltou a falar durante o sonho naquela noite.


	10. Família

Corri para apanhar o autocarro e lá juntei-me ao resto da minha família. Todos nós estávamos calados e pensativos, mas Peter, era sem dúvida, aquele que se encontrava mais sombrio. Havia algo na cara dele que me perturbava.

Mal cheguei a casa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi praticar arco e flecha antes que escurecesse.

Ao fazer isto, muitas memórias de Narnia apareciam na minha mente.

Lembrava-me das vezes que tinha ido lá. Lembrava-me de , de Reepicheep, de Aslan, de Sirama, de Jadis… De Caspian.

Ao lembrar-me desse nome que me conferia tanta dor, parei de treinar e sentei-me na relva. Agarrei o meu colar e apertei-o contra o peito. Posso dizer que duas lágrimas me escaparam.

Olhei para o céu e vi que o sol já se estava a pôr. Será que algum dia voltaria a Narnia? Gostava de pensar que sim.

Retirei-me para dentro de casa e arrumei o arco e as flechas. Tinha acabado de arrumar quando Edmund veio ao meu encontro.

–Susan, ouviste falar do que aconteceu hoje?!

–Claro!

–Matthew telefonou para casa de GraySon e a mãe dele disse que ele estava lá.

–Tu já sabias que GrayS gostava de Claire?

–Sim.- A resposta direta dele surpreendeu-me.

–E não me disseste nada, Edmund?!

–Achas mesmo?! Não podia dizer-te! Tu és amiga da Claire, ias logo a correr contar-lhe!

–Pois… Talvez tenhas razão. Mas não entendo como é que ele nutre aquele tipo de sentimentos por ela, eu nunca os vi juntos. Será que ele sempre gostou dela?

–Não sei. Ele gosta dela há bastante tempo. Só é pena ela não gostar dele, acho que ele ficou bastante magoado por causa dos seus sentimentos não serem correspondidos.

Estava prestes a falar quando fomos chamados para jantar.

Quando me levantei não tinha tido sonhos. Desci e falei com Edmund. Peter já mal falava com os outros membros da família. Ele encontrava-se sempre absorto em seus pensamentos. Via-o na escola mas ultimamente ele estava sempre afastado dos seus amigos (incluindo Will). E quando chegava a casa, após o jantar fechava-se no quarto e permanecia lá a maior parte do tempo.

Lucy ainda não me dirigia a palavra. Queria muito que tudo se resolvesse entre nós, mas também não queria que ela descobrisse tudo o que ando a fazer. Se ela por acaso soubesse acharia isto tudo uma loucura e iria impedir-me de levar a minha avante pois iria contar tudo a Peter, que contaria a Len.

A minha reflexão foi interrompida por Len, que me disse para me despachar senão perderia o autocarro. Despedi-me dela e saí com os meus irmãos.

Eu e as minhas amigas encontrávamo-nos a falar sobre GraySon.

–Ainda não o vi hoje. – Falou Elizabeth.

–Nem eu, Claire.- Falei.

–Acho que não vou ser capaz de o enfrentar. Ele deve estar tão ressentido comigo. – Confessou Claire.

–O que é certo é que ele fez uma tempestade num copo de água. Segundo o que tu nos contaste, tu e o GraySon só falaram umas vezes, tu não tens culpa de não estares apaixonada por ele. – Miriam proferiu estas palavras com um tom dócil.

Claire ia responder quando Matthew apareceu.

–Olá meninas.

–Olá Matthew.- falei eu, Claire e Elizabeth.

–Olá Matty.- Miriam cumprimentou-o de uma maneira tão apaixonada que ficamos a olhar para ela. Perante a nossa reação, Miriam corou e Matthew ficou atrapalhado. O silêncio constrangedor que se tinha instaurado foi interrompido por Elizabeth:

–Matthew, hoje o GrayS veio?

–Sim, já estive com ele. – Vi a cor desaparecer da cara de Claire.

Tivemos aulas e num intervalo aconteceu uma coisa um pouco inesperada. Matthew e Miriam estiveram juntos. Toda a gente conseguia ver que aqueles dois estavam apaixonados.

Mas o insólito ainda estava para ocorrer. Eu, Elizabeth e Claire estava-mos na sala de convívio quando de repente, começamos a ouvir uma barulheira e à nossa frente instaurou-se a confusão. Toda a gente estava de pé formando um círculo em volta de algo. Levantamo-nos para ver o que é que se estava a passar e, após passar mos por aquele mar de gente descobrimos quem é que eram os responsáveis por aquela agitação toda. Quem se encontrava ali a provocar a provocar aquele alvoroço era Dempster e GraySon. Estavam a lutar. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que é que estava a ocorrer ali. Olhei para Claire e para Elizabeth e vi que as duas pareciam partilhar dos mesmos pensamentos que eu. Claire encontrava-se branca que nem um fantasma.

Ninguém os separava. Tudo o que eu via um cabelo ruivo e um cabelo castanho a andarem de um lado para o outro. Parecia uma fusão, ou melhor, um duelo, entre os elementos Fogo e Terra.

Charles e Matthew finalmente chegaram. Eu reparei que Matthew chegou com Miriam e estavam de mãos dadas. Quando Charles disse a Matthew para o ir ajudar a separa-los, Miriam puxou Matthew para trás e parecia que queria impedi-lo de ir. Provavelmente ela apenas tinha medo que ele se magoasse. Matthew disse-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido, beijou-lhe a face e abandonou-a.

Charles e Matthew finalmente puseram um fim àquela briga e levaram Dempster e GraySon à enfermaria, pois os dois encontravam-se a sangrar.

Logo no fim das aulas fui a correr ter com Matthew.

–Matthew, explica-me por favor porque é que houve aquela desavença entre GrayS e Dempster.

–Não posso Susan, lamento.

–Anda lá Matthew.

–Tens de me prometer que não contas nada a Claire.- Engoli em seco. A briga tinha tido algo a ver com a minha amiga.

–Prometo.

–Vou-te fazer um resumo muito breve da história. GrayS e Dempster gostam da mesma rapariga e Dempster começou a dizer que GraySon era um cobarde e que nunca mais a tinha conseguido enfrentar após a sua confissão.

–Dempster gosta de Susan?

–Sim. Embora ela não admita toda a gente sabe que sim.

–Como é que isto aconteceu? – Matthew soltou uma gargalhada.

–Sei lá. Não sei quais são os motivos que levam uma pessoa a apaixonar-se por outra. - Antes de eu o poder evitar, apareceu um enorme sorriso na minha cara. Esse sorriso dizia "Pois, tu também não sabes o que te levou a gostar de Miriam". Matthew corou face ao meu grande sorriso e despediu-se de mim, atrapalhado.

Nessa tarde eu tornara a falar com Lucy, mas ela ainda estava relutante quanto a mim. Acredito que ela tinha receio de que se ela voltasse a confiar em mim, que eu a voltaria a magoar. Quando isto tudo terminasse, poderia explicar-lhe e aí só me restaria esperar que ela compreendesse e que a nossa relação voltasse a ser como dantes.

Algumas horas depois, enquanto eu estava a treinar arco e flecha no jardim apareceram abruptamente Peter e Edmund. Lucy surgiu atrás deles. Edmund estava a usar um tom de voz muito alto para falar com Peter.

–Estás a ouvir o que eu estou a dizer? Não te faças de surdo! - Sibilava Edmund. – Responde-me!

Peter continuava em silêncio e nos olhos dele parecia ver-se labaredas. Lucy olhava para os dois com um ar muito preocupado.

–Peter! Age como um homem e responde-me!

–O que é que tu queres? – Rugiu Peter.

–Finalmente! Importas-te de falar com a tua família? Len anda muito preocupada e as tuas irmãs também!

–Eu não quero saber. Isso não me interessa.

–Estás a insinuar que não te importas com a tua família?! – A fúria de Edmund aumentava a cada palavra.

–Sim, estou. – Edmund saltou subitamente para cima de Peter e espetou-lhe um punho na cara deitando-o ao chão. Lucy soltou um pequeno guincho.

Corri para a beira de Edmund e impedi-o de inferir mais qualquer tipo de golpe em Peter.

–E vocês ainda o defendem?! Ele não quer saber de nós! Ele só se importa com ele mesmo. É um egoísta! – Ed estava completamente fora de si

–Ed, Ed. Acalma-te por favor. – Disse Lucy à medida que se aproximava cautelosamente de nós.

–Eu não quero saber de ti para nada, Edmund. Mas quero saber de Lucy, de Susan e de Len. A partir de hoje não és mais meu irmão. - Disse Peter levantando-se e desaparecendo dentro de casa.

Lucy começou a chorar e correu também para dentro de casa. Eu sentei-me no chão e em vez de chorar fiquei ali a fitar o chão. Estava completamente chocada. O que desencadeara aquela discussão?

Fiquei ali quieta, e também Edmund entrou em casa. Só entrei quando a minha mãe me chamou para jantar.

Durante a refeição, ninguém olhava para ninguém e ninguém falava com ninguém. A minha vida era um desastre. Os meus amigos estavam metidos em situações que não podiam resolver, a minha família estava mais afastada do que nunca, e eu estava ali sozinha, longe de Caspian. Esta desordem a que eu dava o nome de "vida" estava a ocupar-me a mente e até esquecera por alguns dias Caspian. Mas eu continuava a sentir que ele devia estar ali comigo. A angústia voltou, as saudades voltaram, tudo voltou.


End file.
